Never Too Late For Ashly KonanxAshlyoneshot
by AshlyKagome15
Summary: AU Something has happen to Ashly and Konan trys to tell Ashly how she feels.Throw in the Uchiha Brothers and someone end up killing theirself.Konan has to save Ashly before something bad happens...Has hints of Yuri,Yaoi,swearing,character death,sucide,sex


**Author note': This has Yuri in it and it KonanxOC.**

**Couples in it: ItaAsh(She the oc the Konan has a crush on it,maybe more oneside has Ashly like Konan more than Itachi and Itachi the one who like her)**

**KoAsh(read what I wrote for ItaAsh)**

**GaaAsh(just hints that Gaara knew Ashly before she join the Akatsuki and they maybe dated....)**

**GaaNaru(just that Gaara kissed him)**

**ItaSasu(just hints of it)**

**NaruSaku(Sakura calls Naruto her boyfriend)**

**GaaHina(Hinata is dating Gaara)**

**SakuAshHina(they once had a friendship before Ashly left)**

**SakuAsh(Sakura just kissed Ashly to payback Naruto for the kiss with Gaara)**

**SasuHina(that Hinata use to date him)**

**InoRockLee(they are boyfriend and girlfriend)**

**DeidaraOliviaSasori(Olivia is dating Deidara and Sasori wants him,Olivia is an oc)**

**OrochimaruAshly(just that he rape her)**

**PeinKonan(Konan said he was her boyfriend)**

**This is kindly like this video on youtube that I made that was called _Never Too Late For Ashly......._**

* * *

_Never Too Late For Ashly...._

_(KonanXAshly)One-Shot_

* * *

Konan walk around the Akatsuki Headquarters feeling lonely and empty. No one was in the building, they were on missions or were sleeping somewhere. She sigh as she thought about how bad the missions were going._"We won't meet our goal of ruling the World"_She thought._"It's all Orochimaru's fault for getting in our way"_

Orochimaru had shown up on several missions when they had been looking for the tails beasts and Ashly had always been on the missions too. Did all the time Orochimaru had shown up, did it have to do with Ashly? Ashly had been missing for several days and Konan was getting worry. Her sixth sense had grown stronger since Ashly had joined the Akatsuki three years ago. Konan was getting better at listening to her guts when it told her when she was in danger or when something happens to her friends. Her guts told her a lot when she felt that Pein or Ashly where in danger because she was close to them and love Ashly like she was her sister/ daughter or so she thought.

Somewhere in the Akatsuki she felt someone enter the Akatsuki Headquarters and she ran to the front door."Any news?" She asked Kisame."Yea, some"He said."What is it?"She asked."Itachi thinks that Orochimaru has kidnapped her"He said sadly."Orochimaru-sama has... her?"Konan said as her eyes open in shocked."Maybe..."He said."Why haven't you got her back?"Konan asked."Because Itachi has disappeared too"He said angrily. Konan drag Kisame to her face and look him in the eye."Get her back now"She said in a dangerous voice.

Kakuzu, Hidan, Sasori, Deidara, Tobi and Zetsu enter then and watch what Konan was doing to Kisame.

"Konan"a soft voice said. Konan turn her head and look at the young female standing in the door way.

"Ashly-sama?"Konan asked. The girl nodded her head and look away from Konan.

"How are you?"Konan asked indifferently to the way Ashly was treating her.

"I'm... fine"Ashly said glaring at her.

Konan step back a bit from Ashly when she saw the way Ashly was looking at her."What's the matter?"She asked.

"He's dead"was all she said.

Konan look at Ashly with concern. Ashly continue to glare at Konan and said then"It's your fault"Ashly left then after saying that to Konan.

"What does she mean? Who's dead?"Konan asked them. All of them shook their head and look away from each other.

"Sasuke Uchiha"someone said. Everyone turn to look at Ashly."Huh?"They all said.

"Sasuke Uchiha is either dead or alive barely. Itachi Uchiha is also either dead or alive and Pein is missing."She said coldly."What's the hell is the matter with you Ashly?"

"NO, Konan. WHAT'S THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?"Ashly shouted.

Konan walk away from Ashly and turn around and look at her."Who the hell are you?"Konan said to Ashly.

Ashly just smirk at Konan before answering"The Ashly you knew is dead"She said very coldly.

"What happen to you"She asked.

"Orochimaru change me."She said. Konan raise her eyebrow in surprise at what Ashly said.

"What did he do to you?"

She asked."He rape me."She said. Konan wraps Ashly up in a hug and says,"I will protect you from him" Ashly just nods her head to what Konan said and whisper very quietly,"I love you, Konan-san" Konan just kept holding Ashly until she felt Ashly walk away from her and smile at her."Thank you"Ashly said bowing to Konan."Your welcome"Konan said.

"Where is Olivia-chan?"Deidara asked then. Everyone turns to Deidara and realized that the other female Akatsuki member was missing."Could she have been kidnaped"Deidara said dramatically.

Everyone sweatdrop at what Deidara said."Baka"Ashly mumble under her breath. Deidara stared to panic and ran around the base screaming about killing Orochimaru and other people and "How Life Was A Bang".

Ashly shook her head before saying,"What are we going to do?"she asked them all with a smirk. Konan looks at Ashly before saying,"We are going to Orochimaru and asking him what he did with our friends"Everyone nod their head and left then.

* * *

Itachi awoke in a strange place and look around to see three other people. There were two males and a female in the room with him.

_"Why the hell does my head hurt?"_He asked himself.

A weak groan makes him turn and look at the female."Olivia...-chan?"He asked confused.

"What,Itachi?"She said to him.

"Are you alright?"He asked.

"Yea, expect for the headache."She said to him.

Itachi nodded his head and look at the others."Who are they?"He asked.

"It's Leader-san and Sasuke-kun."She said.

_"Sasuke is here, with us?"_Itachi thought starting to panic then.

Olivia watch Itachi with a worry eye and then went and heal both young men. Itachi walk then and held his younger brother to his body and started to say how sorry he was and how everything turn out and that he love him. Olivia woke up Pein and whisper in his ear. He nodded his head and look at the Uchiha brothers with a strange look in his eyes.

"Itachi?""Hm?"Itachi said."You have to leave Sasuke here"Pein said."Why?"Itachi asked in a scared voice.

"Because he is...""Leader-san" Someone called. Pein turns his head and saw the whole group of Akatsuki coming towards them.

"A-Are you guys alright?"Ashly asked very shyly.

"We are _all _fine"Pein said.

Ashly turn her head and look at Itachi and Sasuke."What about Sasuke?"She asked.

"He is fine"Pein said.

Ashly just nodded her head and turn towards Sasuke and Itachi. Itachi watch as Ashly walked towards him and sat down beside him well starting to heal Sasuke's wounds. Itachi watch Ashly to see if there was any damage to her physical on the outside.

"Sasuke will awake soon"Ashly said softy to no one. Kisame took Sasuke and lay him down on the ground. Sasuke just groan then open his eyes."What the hell happen to me?"He asked.

"You were attack by Orochimaru"Ashly said to him.

"Ashly-san"he said closing his eyes."Yea""Why-Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be with Orochimaru?"He asked shyly."I was saved by you, Itachi, Pein and Olivia-chan."Ashly said.

Sasuke looked at Ashly with a shocked look on his face."I saved you?"He asked."Yep"Ashly says. Sasuke hugs Ashly before starting to cry on her.

"Sacrifice Tobi to Orochimaru"Tobi said then. Ashly just glare at him."Orochimaru dead""Why you kill Orochimaru?"Tobi asked."Because he hurt me"Ashly said in a hiss to him. Tobi just watch Ashly before glaring at her."Tobi a good boy"He said then. Sasuke glare at Tobi before hitting him on the head."That hurt"Tobi cried.

Everyone just ignored what Tobi and started to talk about what they were going to do.

"Let's kill Sasuke"Hidan says.

"No way"Itachi said.

Pein glare at Hidan and sigh."Why don't we bring Sasuke with us?"He asked. Everyone just nodded their head and agree with Pein.

Sasuke just glared at Pein."I am not traveling with you people"He said. Pein shook his head.

"It's not a choice, boy"Zetsu said with a smile."Let's eat him"Zetsu dark side said."Let's cook him"Zetsu white side said. Ashly hit Zetsu on the head.

Sasuke quickly ran behind Ashly and look at everyone."Sasuke has agreed to travel with us for a bit"Ashly said to them. Everyone nods their head at Ashly.

"Come along, Sasuke-chan"Itachi said with a smirk."My name is SASUKE UCHIHA"He shouted at Itachi. Itachi just smirk at Sasuke. That just made Sasuke even angrier at Itachi."Why the hell do you always do that to me?"Sasuke said to Itachi."He just likes to tease you"Ashly's says to him. Itachi pouts at what Ashly says."Way to ruin my fun"He says."Whatever"Ashly said."What the hell?"Itachi asked."Never mind"Ashly said shaking her head. Ashly started walk away from the others. Itachi quickly follow Ashly.

"Are they a couple?"Sasuke asked."Yea, I guess so"Konan said. Sasuke look at Konan with a strange look."Are you jealous?"Sasuke asked Konan."No, I am not jealous of Ashly and Itachi. I have my own boyfriend."Konan spat out."Oh, I see"Sasuke said with a smirk. _"I really hate those Uchiha brothers. Those bastard"_Konan thought. Sasuke watch Konan with a look of concern and wonder what was the matter with her. Konan glared at Sasuke.

"How about going to the hot springs"Pein said. Everyone agreed and went of to the hot springs for some fun time.

* * *

Everyone quickly got undress and into some swimsuits. Konan kept glaring at Sasuke, Itachi _and _Ashly. Ashly ignored the looks while Sasuke and Itachi fought. Pein just hit both on the head and told them to stop that. Kakuzu just counted his money and Hidan was spying on the women. Kisame, Zetsu and Tobi scary the living daylights out of all the people there. Sasori and Deidara were arguing what Art form was the best well Olivia watch her boyfriend argues with his master. Everyone would think the group was normal expect for the fact that most of them were missing-nin expect for one. The young female nin who was called Ashly was thought not to be a missing-nin but everyone from the Leaf thought she had been kidnap. Kisame watch the people running away from the Akatsuki with a sad look.

"Kisame it okay"Ashly said with a cheerful look."Thanks Ashly"He said to Ashly. Ashly just looked at Kisame with an emotionless look on her face then.

Itachi and Sasuke quickly push Kisame into the water."What the hell...?"He said well hitting water around. Ashly scowl at both boys before pushing _them _into the water."Ashly, why you do that?"They asked her."Payback"She said to them quickly before leaving them."Payback for pushing _me _into the water"Kisame said with a smirk.

Both Uchiha glared at Kisame before watching Ashly walk over to Konan and Olivia.

Konan was wearing a sky-blue two-piece swimsuit, Olivia was wearing a dark black & yellow one-piece swimsuit, Itachi and Sasuke were wearing trunks with the Uchiha symbol on them, Pein was wearing orange trunks with red roses on them, Deidara was wearing a black & yellow trunks, Sasori was wearing red trunks, Kisame and Zetsu were wearing black, white & blue trunks, Tobi was wearing bright orange trunks, Kakuzu was wearing a black t-shirt and dark blue trunks, Hidan was wearing blood red trunks and Ashly was wearing a crimson red two-piece swimsuit with pink cherry blossom on them.

Hidan had a smirk on his face."There are some Leaf-nin here"He said. Ashly turn and look at him."The nine-tails and one-tails are also here"He said."Okay"Pein says."Don't do anything to them"Ashly makes everyone agree.

Sasuke pulls Ashly into the water.

"Stupid Sasuke"Ashly says with a slight smile.

_**Flashback**_

_Are they a couple?"Sasuke asked."Yea, I guess so"Konan said. Sasuke look at Konan with a strange look."Are you jealous?"Sasuke asked Konan."No, I am not jealous of Ashly and Itachi. I have my own boyfriend."Konan spat out."Oh, I see"Sasuke said with a smirk."I really hate those Uchiha brothers. Those bastard" Konan thought. Sasuke watch Konan with a look of concern and wonder what was the matter with her. Konan glared at Sasuke._

_**End Flashback**_

Konan thought about what Sasuke had said._"That bastard was right. All Uchiha's are right"_Konan thought angrily. Konan decide to glare at Sasuke and Ashly out of jealous.

Olivia sat down beside her."You really like Ashly?"Olivia asked with a slight sadness in her voice.

"Yea,Why?"Konan asked turning towards Olivia.

"My intuition tells me that you like her"Olivia said with a smirk.

"This also has to do with the fact that Orochimaru is your father and that he rape her?"Konan asked

"Yep"Olivia said."Shut up! Your as bad as those damn Uchiha brothers"Konan said to her."What is the matter with those Uchiha brothers?"Olivia asked with a smirk.

"Stupid Sasuke likes to play around with her and Itachi her boyfriend. Don't they know she is mine. She belongs to me"Konan said with a crazy look in her eyes.

"I understand"Olivia said."Because of Deidara?"She asked. She nodded her head."But why is Ashly-sama yours?"Olivia asked.

"Didn't I say I claim that she was mine"Konan said with a smirk.

"I get that but why does she belong to you and only you?"Olivia asked confused.

"No one can have her but me. Ashly is mine because Pein said he was giving her to me to keep"Konan said to Olivia.

"So...Leader-san give you her?"She asked.

"I guess so"She answered."Okay"Olivia said.

"Well, I kind made him say she was mine but she fell for Uchiha"Konan said.

"You're a lesbian?"She asked."Nope. I'm bi"Konan said with a smile to her.

* * *

Ashly started to jump up and down in the water has she splat water around at Sasuke and Kisame. Ashly watch the other Akatsuki members at what they were doing.

_"Sasuke is flirting with me_. _Grr. I want to kill me some Uchiha"_Ashly thought.

Someone appear in front of Ashly. Ashly look at the person and saw that it was a female. The girl had pink hair and was the same age as her.

Sasuke lazily look at the girl and smirk."Hey"He said with a strange look on his face.

"It's Sakura Haruno"She said coldly to Sasuke.

"Sakura-chan come back. I didn't mean to kiss Gaara-kun"A voice called out.

"Naruto?"Ashly asked questioning the girl.

"Naruto Uzumaki, my dope boyfriend"She replied. Ashly nodded her head before the girl grab her and kiss her lightly on the lips. Sakura smirk at the way the girl blush and quickly move away from her.

"Sakura-chan, that's not fair"Naruto said complaining.

Gaara stood there with Hinata, Rock Lee and Ino as they look from Naruto to Sakura. Ashly sigh before mumbling under breath about stupid Leaf-nin and the dumb Akatsuki.

Sakura looked at Ashly with a strange look.

"Sasuke-kun"Ino half-yelled half-cried. Sasuke mouth"Help Me Ashly".Ino glomp Sasuke to the ground. Itachi drag Ino away from his brother and push her into her boyfriend arms.

Deidara watch what Itachi had done with a sick look in his eyes."Let's blow her up, un"He said crazily. Ashly watch Deidara with a wearily eye and glare at everyone. Sakura glare back at Ashly. They had a glare contest for ten minutes before Pein stop it. Olivia sigh as she kick Deidara very hard in the balls. Gaara watch this with a look of fear on his face.

Ashly grab Olivia and push her into the water with the whole group of Akatsuki and Leaf Village Ninjas. Ashly just smirk at what happen. Itachi, Konan, Pein, Sakura and Hinata had leap out of the way. Gaara pull himself out of the water and walk over to Ashly.

Itachi look at Naruto with a weird look. Sasuke knew what Itachi wanted to do."one, two, three..."They both whisper before pushing Naruto under the water. Naruto look at them like they were crazy.

"What is going on?"Kakashi Hatake asked the group.

"Itachi and Sasuke are teasing Naruto"Ashly answer him.

"Itachi and Sasuke.?"He asked.

"Yea, you know, Sasuke and Itachi _Uchiha_"She said.

Naruto stop what he was doing at the name of Uchiha. Sakura looked shocked, Hinata fainted, Gaara glared at Sasuke, Ino glared at Itachi, Kakashi started dancing and Rock Lee look scared.

"I'm going to kill you for lying"Naruto said charging at Ashly. Ashly quickly move out of Naruto way. Sakura quickly help Naruto. Gaara stop _both_ of them before either of them could disappear away from him.

"Let's us _go _so we can kill that bitch"Naruto scream at him.

"Can't do that"Gaara said well shaking his head with a smirk.

"Why not?"Sakura scream then.

"Cause she is Ashly"Gaara said.

"WHAT?!"both scream at him.

"She is Ashly Ketchum"Gaara said very slowly to them. Gaara drop them to the ground and walk away from them as he mumble something about how stupid Naruto and Sakura had become.

Sasuke walk over to where they both were."Do you need some help?"He asked holding his hand out to them. Both take his hand and get up.

"Thanks"both say to him."Hn. Your welcome and you two make a cute couple"He says as they both blush."Hai"Naruto says. Sakura just nods her head at Naruto.

Hinata walks up then to Sasuke and glares at him."What is the matter Hinata-san?"He asked her.

"You"She says to him. Naruto gasp at what Hinata said.

"But he is Sasuke-teme"Naruto says. Sasuke just hit Naruto."Dope"He said to Naruto.

Ashly just watch with an amuse smile on her face.

"They look happy together, nais pa?"Konan said. Ashly nodded her.

"Almost like you and Itachi, right?"Konan asked them.

"No"Ashly said well quickly shaking her head.

"What do you mean?"Konan asked.

"We don't joke around with each other"Ashly said then coldly.

"When do you joke around?"Konan asked then.

"I joke around with you Konan. You're my friend"She says. Konan nodded her head and agrees with Ashly.

"Besides, I like you. You are cool Konan"she says to her.

"Lets leave now,Ashly to somewhere quiet?"Konan asked her softly.

"Okay"Ashly said before disappearing with Konan.

* * *

"So. What are we going to do?"Ashly asked Konan.

"You'll see."She answer.

"Are you jealous of Sasuke and Naruto closeness?"Ashly asked her.

"Yea. I mean most of the Akatsuki are not close to their teammates to called them friends"Konan agreed with Ashly.

"But you & Pein are close, also Itachi & Kisame are close to the point that they are friends. I also think Deidara & Sasori get along well too"Ashly said with a frown.

"Well, Kakuzu & Hidan get along okay and Zetsu & Tobi get along well"Konan said.

"Whatever"Ashly said with a roll of her eyes.

"What about you and Olivia?Do you get along?"Konan asked then.

"We're pretty good friends Konan"Ashly says confused then with her hand behind her head.

"No.I mean do you like her in a sexual way?"Konan asked with a smirk.

"I don't like Olivia-chan like that"Ashly cried out then shocked.

"Then how do you like Olivia-_chan_?"Konan asked.

"Just as a a very close friend of mine"Ashly says quietly.

"What do you think of me?"Konan asked Ashly in her face.

"Eh?!"Ashly asked very confused then.

Konan just laugh at the way Ashly was acting all naive and innocent about what Konan was talking about and what she was trying to get out of Ashly.

"Your making me scared of you Konan"Ashly said nervously.

"Sorry Ashly"Konan said with a smile.

"okay"She said.

"So.. What do you think of me Ashly?"Konan asked again.

"I like you as a very close friend Konan?"Ashly said confused.

"Wrong answer, my dear"Konan said with a smirk.

"Eh?!"Ashly said looking at Konan.

"I'll show you"Konan said before lightly kissing her.

Konan pull away before Ashly even open her eyes.

"What was that about Konan?"Ashly asked quietly.

"It was a joke Ashly,it means nothing"Konan said quickly.

"Okay..."Ashly said with a note of sadly in her voice.

"Do you have a crush on me?"Konan asked her then.

Ashly only nodded her head sadly. Konan raised her eyebrow in surpised.

"Hey honey,I love you"Konan said then.

"I love you too,Konan"Ashly said to Konan.

"What about Itachi?"Konan asked then.

"I don't know"Ashly said then.

"Ashly?There you are"someone said then.

"Guess I have to go Konan"Ashly said with a small smile.

"Why don't you stay with me.I can make you happy"Konan said.

"Well...I have to go now "Ashly said with a blush before leaving.

"Still has you wrap around his finger Ashly"Konan said with a sigh before following.

* * *

"Where did you go,Ashly-san?"Itachi asked quietly

"I was talking with Konan"Ashly hiss at him.

"More like kissing and saying you love her"Itachi hiss back at her.

Ashly face fell."It didn't mean anything Itachi.I was just joking around"she said.

"I see"Itachi said agreeing with her.

Konan overheard them and got angry at what Ashly said.

_"So it doesn't mean anything to her,huh?Lets see how she like it after I'm done with her"_Konan thought to herself.

"Hey Konan"Ashly said then noticing her friend/crush.

"How you doing Ashly?"Konan said in a false voice.

"I'm doing fine Konan"Ashly answer slowly.

"I see"Konan said.

"Want to hang out somewhere quiet?"Ashly asked well glaring at Itachi.

"I'll be leaving you lovely ladies alone now"He said before disappearing.

"Okay"Konan said boredly.

"Great"Ashly said with false cheerfulness.

"Stop playing around with me Ashly?"Konan said then.

"What do you mean?"Ashly said softly.

"That you love me"Konan shouted at her.

"But Konan!I do love you,Konan"Ashly cried out.

"No you don't,you're just playing with my feeling"Konan said bitterly.

"If I didn't care why would I do this?"Ashly said before kissing Konan fully on the lips.

"That doesn't mean anything"Konan said well glaring at her.

"If I didn't love you,why do I want to die?"Ashly said then with a sad smile.

"Ashly"Konan cry out shocked.

"Sorry Konan.I didn't mean to.I guess I am a bitch"Ashly said very softly then.

"Ashly"Konan said then.

"What?"Ashly asked with question face.

"Come with me"Konan said before draging Ashly away.

* * *

Konan drag Ashly to a quiet place where no one would find them.

"Why are we here Konan?"Ashly asked her.

"You'll see,princess"Konan said with a smirk.

"Are you going to torture me?"Ashly asked then.

Konan bust out laughing then at what Ashly had said.

"I'm not going to hurt you Ashly"Konan said.

"Okay"Ashly said with a smile.

"Time to play a game"Konan said happily.

"Um...Okay"Ashly said then.

"Let's start the game then"Konan said.

"What is the game?"Ashly asked her.

"You'll see"Konan said with a smirk.

"Are you going to show me?"Ashly asked her.

"Yep"She said before kissing Ashly very lightly and softly on the lips.

"That was ..."

"Wonderful?"Konan said for Ashly.

Ashly nodded her head at what Konan said. Konan bent down and lightly hug Ashly.

"Has the game started now?"Ashly asked Konan.

"It has already started when we first got here"Konan said smugly.

"So the game is sex"Ashly said with a smirk.

"Yep,Ashly"Konan said with a smile.

"How are we going to do this?"Ashly asked

"Just let me do it"Konan said with a smirk.

"Okay"Ashly said.

"Come here"Konan said point at Ashly to come.

"Okay Konan"Ashly said walking over to Konan.

Konan smirk before forcing Ashly to the ground and took of her top. Ashly arms snake around Konan neck and pull her into a sexual kiss. Konan moan in the kiss before pulling away and smirking at Ashly. Ashly pouted before pulling Konan'stop off. Konan laugh at the way Ashly was acting, all mad and shy.

"Ready for the night of your life,Ashly?"Konan asked seduces.

Ashly nodded her head before kissing Konan again but just a little bit harder than before. Konan growl when Ashly quickly pull away and smirk at Konan.

"Trying to be in control Ashly?"Konan asked Ashly with a smirk.

"Yep"Ashly said softly.

"So you have to stop teasing me"Konan said.

Ashly tackle Konan and pins her arms above her head. Ashly lightly started to play with Konan right nipple with her teeth's well Konan started to moan. Konan got one of her arms unstuck from Ashly's hold and started to tickle Ashly.

"Thats not fair Konan"Ashly said well laughing.

"All's fair in love or war, my dear"Konan said to her.

Konan quickly got away from Ashly but she was push to the ground. Ashly sat on Konan very lightly before Konan started to push Ashly off. Ashly rip Konan's swim suit bottom off very quickly before Konan rip off Ashly's swim suit bottom. Both laugh then because they were now complete naked.

"Bet you didn't plan it this way Ashly"Konan said taunting Ashly.

"Nope and I thought you were going to show me the way"Ashly said back to her.

"But you won't let me,honey"Konan said to Ashly.

"Then we just have to let it happen"Ashly said before grabbing Konan and learning the way of sex.....

* * *

The next day Ashly and Konan awoke quickly before anyone knew they had left last night and had slept together.

"Morning,Ashly-chan" Tobi said just as Konan and Ashly enter the hotel.

"Hey,Tobi"Ashly said noticing him then.

"How are you today?"Tobi asked then.

"I am feeling great today,Tobi"Ashly said cheerful.

"Itachi-kun will be glad to hear that...."Tobi said trailing off.

"I see"Ashly said angrily.

"Hello everyone. Here Itachi"Itachi said then.

Everyone burst into laughed at what Itachi said.

"I got you to smile and laugh"He said to Ashly then after everyone had stop laughing.

"Yep"was all Ashly said.

"I'm going to get something to eat"Konan said then before disappearing down a hallway.

"Tobi is going to get some cookies"he said before leaving.

"Where were you?"Itachi asked quickly.

"Out training"I said to him.

"You didn't go out with Konan?"He asked me.

Ashly quickly shooked my head at him.

"I believe you Ashly"Itachi said with a smile.

"Thanks..."Ashly said slowly.

"See you later"Itachi said before lightly kissing Ashly on the lips.

Ashly just nodded her head at Itachi before he left.

_"Stupid Idiot. By the time he realizes that I lied, I will be long gone from here." _Ashly said to herself with a smirk.

Ashly quickly but silently left the hotel without no one seeing her leave.

* * *

Ashly walk thought the woods to a Lake she had seen earlier.

"This is the perfect place"She said sadly to herself.

_"The perfect place to die"_She thought to herself.

"I wonder how _he _will feel when he see this"She said to herself with a laugh.

"To bad that the bastard is dead now"She said very quietly to herself.

"I hope this will make _Itachi _happy"she spat out with a sad smile.

"Time to get started"Ashly said before blood started to flow from a cut she made.......

* * *

"Where the hell did Ashly go?"Konan said shouting at the top of her lungs.

"Ashly-chan left an hour ago"Tobi said smiling at her.

"Where did she go?"Konan asked him with narrow eyes.

"Tobi don't know. Tobi a good boy"he said with a smirk.

"Idiot"Konan shouted at him.

Itachi just then walk in as Konan called Tobi an idiot.

"What the hell is going on here?"Itachi said angrily.

"Ashly has not been since for an hour"Tobi said to him.

"Well, lets go look for her"He said to them.

They quickly left to go look for her....

* * *

They find her at the lake an hour after they had went out looking for her. They knew it was too late when they got to the Lake. There was blood all around her and they could guess that she killed herself before they had came looking for her.

"Why did this happen?"Konan asked them.

Itachi looked at what was written in _her_ blood.

_Hope you like my gift Itachi Uchiha....._

_Ashly Ketchum_

_age:15_

_Guardian of Time & Member of the Akatsuki......_

_This is what happen when you don't keep your promise...._

_You promise to protect me from him and he hurt me....._

_Konan promise to protect me from her and she kept her promise...._

_Good-Bye my love....._

_-sign:Ashly Ketchum....._

Itachi sigh before saying three little words,"Good-bye Princess"

* * *

**Um....**

**That was my first one-shot here and it didn't turn out as I plan.**

**It also the first Yuri one-shot that I have ever written.**


End file.
